Darkness Reborn
by StarShine82093
Summary: After being saved from their abusive homes, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger find out things about themselves that they would have never imagined. Soon The Dark Heir and Heiress will rise, and Darkness will be reborn. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE. HPOFC, HGDM
1. The Truth and a Rescue

A/N – Once again, I KNOW I haven't written in FOREVER! But, I just finished my High School musical, Beauty and the Beast (which was ABSOLUTLEY AMAZINGG) and its vacation for this whole week, so I'll try to post up as much as I can. Now, I know I keep on writing new Vampire Harry fics, but that's because I was reading Dark Angel and Dark Blood, my two other vampire fics, and I think they were very poorly written. So I'm writing a totally different one, Darkness Reborn (I KNOW, every story starts with the word DARK!), still Vampire Harry, but Dark Harry and Harry is Voldemorts son COMBINED (and Harry's name will be Russell Alexander Riddle) and the OFC will be Malfoys twin sister, named Azura (which means blue sky). And I'm also adding a surprise twin sister for Harry, named Leila Adrienne Riddle, who will also be a vampire and dark, and she will be paired with Draco, but her name in the books is…… (Drum roll) Hermione Granger! DON'T KILL ME! I read a long time ago where Harry and Hermione were twins and Voldemort was their father, but it was only two chapters and very short, so I decided to write my own version with a twist to the plot line! So, heres a better summary,

Summary: The summer after the DoM isn't as great for Harry and Hermione as for everyone else. Harry, always been known as the "freak" at the Dursleys, and Hermione, always known as the "screwed up daughter" to her parents, both been abused for years, both been hiding it from the world. One night, when Vernon Dursley and Daniel Granger go too far, Harry and Hermione are saved by two unlikely people. Hermione was saved by the well known Slytherin Draco Malfoy, and Harry, being saved by Draco's sister, Azura Malfoy, both vampires who work for Voldemort. But Voldemort sent them to save Harry and Hermione. Secrets will be revealed to Harry and Hermione that Dumbledore has hidden since they were born. Betrayal will rise, blood will be spilt, and the Dark Heir and Heiress will rise.

_SSParseltongueSS_

'_Thoughts'_

I know it's a long summary, but there's a lot to say! Alright, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES, and ENJOY CHAPTER ONE OF DARKNESS REBORN! AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!

**Chapter One: The Truth And A Rescue**

"_Crucio!_" A jet of red light hit a short, plump man kneeling on the floor. As soon as the curse hit him, the man sprawled on the floor, screaming and twitching in agony. The man, who cast the spell, was a tall man, wearing a long black cloak, so you could not see much detail, except red slit eyes lighting up in glee at the man's screams. After about three minutes, the man let go of the curse, smirking at the crying man on the floor,

"I don't want to hear anymore of you leading raids without my permission, not to mention getting _half _my new recruits captured and sent to Azkaban by the Aurors, _do you understand Wormtail?" _hissed the man, in a serpentine voice. The sobbing and shaking man, known as Wormtail, tried to get up, falling down in pain,

"O-of c-course my l-lord" Wormtail stammered, looking fearfully at his master. Lord Voldemort's red eyes narrowed viciously at Wormtail,

"Now get out of my sight, before I decide to feed you to Nagini" Wormtails eyes widened looking at the snake on his lords shoulders, and scurried out through the door. Voldemort sighed as soon as Wormtail 

left the room. He reached into his robes and took out a golden locket. Opening it, he closed his eyes trying to remember fifteen years ago, when the picture was taken. In the locket, was a picture of four people. The first was a man, around his late twenties, with shoulder length jet black hair, turquoise eyes, and a creamy white complexion. He was holding a baby girl in one arm, with black curls, and the same turquoise eyes and complexion as her father. The other arm was swung around a beautiful woman around the same age as the man, with dark auburn curls, and forest green eyes, with the same creamy white complexion. The woman was holding a baby boy, with black hair and emerald green eyes, the same as his mothers. Voldemort was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at the door. Lucius Malfoy's voice came through the other side,

"My Lord, its Lucius, its important!" Voldemort chuckled,

"Is it _that _important Lucius?" The door swung open to reveal Lucius holding two pieces of parchment,

"Actually, my lord, it is" Voldemort threw back his hood, and quickly casted a charm to reveal the man in the picture from the locket. He was around 6'3 in height, with the same hair, eyes and complexion as the man in the picture. But when he grinned at Lucius, he showed white teeth, with two long white fangs,

"Now Lucius, why have you bothered me on this lovely day?" he asked sarcastically. Lucius looked t the parchments a took a shaky breath,

"Tom, I've found where Russell and Leila were hidden" Voldemorts, but known to his closest friends as Tom, eyes widened,

"A-are you sure?" he asked quietly, not believing that his children that Dumbledore had stole from him after killing his wife were found. Lucius nodded, looking worried, but tried putting on a smile,

"Yes, I have their birth certificates and their adoption certificates" Tom rushed over, putting Nagini down, and took the parchments out of Lucius' hand,

"But Tom, I have to tell you, I'm not sure how you're going to handle-"started Lucius, but Tom cut him off by holding up his hand. He looked at the first birth certificate

_**Birth Name: Leila Adrienne Riddle**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Birth Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Birth Mother: Jacqueline Miranda Xavier-Riddle **_

_**Godfather: Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy **_

Tom's eyes glowed in anger as he read the adoption certificate,

_**Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Birth Date: September 19**__**th**__**, 1980**_

_**Adopted Father: Daniel Jay Granger**_

_**Adopted Mother: Rose Anna Smith-Granger**_

_**No Godparents**_

Tom looked up from the parchment '_my daughter is Harry Potter's best friend! I'm sure that was Dumbledore's plan all along, to get my children against me, not to mention, she lives with MUGGLES! Soon she will know her heritage, but, hopefully, she'll let me talk to her'. _He turned on to his son's next. Looking at Lucius, he looked a little greener and was breathing fast, _'wonder what he's so nervous __about? Unless….' _Tom shook that thought out of his head, it couldn't be true! He softly smiled as he looked at his son's birth certificate first,

_**Birth Name: Russell Alexander Riddle**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Birth Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Birth Mother: Jacqueline Miranda Xavier-Riddle**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black**_

_**Godmother: Bellatrix Black**_

When Tom looked at the adoption certificate, a knot twisted in his stomach that made him feel like vomiting, and tears were stinging in his eyes

_**Adopted Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Adopted Father: James Austin Potter**_

_**Adopted Mother: Lily Marie Evans**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black**_

All this time. All this time, he had been trying to kill his own son. He felt a hand on his shoulder on his hand, knowing that it was Lucius, but still ignoring it. But one thing was running through Tom's mind, he had to get Russell and Leila back,

"Lucius" he said determinedly, trying to calm himself down, "I have a mission for Draco and Azura"

* * *

A thousand miles away, a boy around sixteen years old sat on his bed, crying softly on his bed, and holding his left arm, which seemed to be broken, tenderley. Harry Potter shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Ever since he was five, Harry's Uncle, Vernon Durlsey, did whatever he could to cause Harry pain, physically and mentally. As he got older, punishment went from hitting and pushing, to punching, kicking, and even, when Vernon was drunk, whipping. But it got much worse when Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Every summer, Dumbledore would send him there, not knowing what was going on, and every summer, Vernon had a new, creative way of beating him up. And when Moody, Remus Lupin and Mr. Weasley told Vernon to treat Harry better, Vernon got the idea that Harry told them of his "punishments", so this summer was probably the worst it has ever been, not to mention his Aunt Petunia going to America with her friends for vacation, and Dudley hardly ever being seen at Number 4 Private Drive except for food. So it was just him and Vernon. Harry took a shaky breath and walked over to Hedwig, how was giving him a look of concern,

"I'm alright girl" Harry replied softly to his owl. Just then, he saw headlights pulling into the driveway, and Vernon Dursley waddled out of the car, looking angrier than Harry had seen him since…… Harry shuddered at the thought of that last time. His eyes widened in fear as he realized that this wasn't going to be a good night, not a good night at all. He quickly opened Hedwig's cage and opened the window,

"Go! I don't want you getting killed" Hedwig gave him a look of concern,

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" roared a voice from downstairs. Harry looked at Hedwig one last time,

"GO!" he whispered to her. She finally flew out of her cage, and into the night sky. Holding his arm, he slowly went downstairs, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. When he got to the final step, he saw his Uncles purple face and his beady eyes locked on him. His teeth were clenched together, but Harry could hear him start to speak in a deadly whisper

"_Guess what, boy?" _Harry took a deep breath

"What, Uncle Vernon" he asked fearfully. Suddenly, his uncle grabbed Harry's broken arm, and threw him on the floor,

"I LOST MY JOB! AND DO YOU KNOW _WHY_ I LOST IT? BECAUSE OF YOU!" Of course, Harry _knew_ that he didn't make his uncle lose his job, but Vernon thought it was easier to blame Harry for everything. Suddenly, he felt a blow right to his stomach. After a few punches and kicks, it stopped, but Harry knew it wasn't over,

"_Roll on to your stomach boy" _Harry stayed on his back, knowing what was coming,

"I SAID NOW BOY!" roared Vernon as he kicked Harry hard in the ribs. Harry tried his best to roll on to his stomach, but soon enough, he felt a lash on his back. Harry felt hot, stinging tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't scream, he didn't yell, he just let his Uncle beat him, knowing he deserved this, and hopefully, thinking that he would be saved.

* * *

Outside Number Four Private Drive, a figure in a black cloak was walking up the driveway, but stopped short. The figure pulled down its hood, to reveal a beautiful girl, around sixteen, with long, straight, white blonde hair reaching her mid back, and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a creamy white, and her lips were red and pouty, standing out from her pale features. Azura Malfoy sniffed in the air, her eyes widening at the smell she recognized. Blood. She rushed toward the door trying to open it,

"Come on, god dammit!" she hissed in the dark night. Then she realized,

"Are you a witch or not?" she said to herself, taking out her wand. She whispered an _Alorhormora _and opened the door to the smell of blood, and sickness started to overcome her at the sight. And overly obese man was there, with a purple face and beady eyes, which seemed to have a psycho glint to them, lashing a belt onto, who she knew, was Harry Potter. The boy was beaten horribly, gaunt and pale, covered with black and blue bruises and bleeding all over. She felt anger overwhelm her as the obese man stopped and looked at her with pure hatred,

"BOY! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS! I TOLD YOU-"

"CRUCIO!" The obese man started screaming as he collapsed onto the floor. After five minutes or so, she let go of the curse, her eyes glowing, and two white fangs bearing out. Fortunately, he passed out from all the pain. She rushed over to the bleeding Harry, trying to find a pulse. Luckily, she found one, but it was faint. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, seeing the lightning bolt scar. Azura placed a kiss on it and whispered,

"Don't worry Harry, you'll never feel pain again" she grabbed his wrist, took out a silver chain from her pocket and whispered

"Riddle Manor!" And portkeyed back with Harry to her masters' manor.



* * *

Not far from where Harry was, a young girl around the same age, sixteen, sat in her bed, crying softly to herself. Her mother decided to go out with friends, which would never be a problem for Hermione Granger, except, her father was at a bar with his friends, probably talking about how _screwed up _she is. Not that Hermione wasn't used to it; she just knew her father would be drunk, _again_. At least she could say her parents _used_ to love her, at least, until she got her Hogwarts letter. As soon as she told her parents, her father had a fit, saying that she was a mistake and that if she went; it would be the worst mistake of her life. But she went anyway. Her mother just stopped talking to her, and every night went out with her friends, to bars to meet other guys, since her parents didn't talk to each other anymore, but lived in the same house. And her father, well, her father thought it was better to take his anger out on her. He was usually drunk, carrying a beer bottle wherever he went, and sat in front of the television, making Hermione his personal slave. Hermione called herself Cinderella, always doing chores, cooking, and taking her father's physical abuse when he was drunk. But the only thing was that she _knew _she wasn't getting her happily ever after. She was interrupted by her thoughts when the door slammed shut. She closed her eyes tightly, hearing the stomping footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione heard the door slam open as rough hands grabbed her and threw her on the bed,

"YOUR MOTHERS MOVING OUT! SHE FOUND SOME DICK AT A BAR AND LIVING WITH HIM, AND GUESS WHY?! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR MAGIC SHIT! YOU JUST _HAD _TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL, DIDN'T YOU? **DIDN'T YOU?!" **Hermione was shaking with sobs pleading her father to stop,

"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry-"

"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE" her father roared as he punched her right in the mouth

* * *

A black hooded figure walked up the pebble pathway to the house in front of him. He threw his head off to reveal a very handsome and aristocratic looking man around sixteen with white blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He stood around 6'1, with a creamy white complexion, and pouty lips. Draco Malfoy suddenly heard muffled screams coming from a window on the second floor. He rushed into the house, using all his strength to push down the door, and ran upstairs to find the smell of alcohol and blood, an, ugly, skinny man with short brown hair and a crazed look in his eyes, and underneath him, was Hermione Granger, bruised, thin, and beaten. Her eyes went wide recognizing Draco, but Draco was too busy staring at the man with pure hatred. The man got off Hermione,

"So, you another one of her screwed up friends? If this bitch has been tell you any-"but he was cut off with Draco pressing his wand into Daniel Grangers neck,

"Call Hermione a bitch one more time, _I dare you" _he hissed softly, eyes glowing, and white fangs showing. Hermione's father's eyes widened and just like that, he fainted onto the floor. Draco smirked,

"Pathetic muggle" he whispered, his eyes going back to normal and his fangs retracting. He slowly turned to Hermione, who was backed onto the headboard of the bed. Draco took as step closer,

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not here to hurt you" Draco saw Hermione's mouth moving, trying to say something, but she ended up collapsing onto the bed. He gently walked over, and took her arm carefully, not trying to cause anymore pain. He searched through his cloak to find a silver chain. Draco held on a little tighter to Hermione and called

"Riddle Manor!" And soon enough, he and Hermione were portkeyed to Riddle Manor.

* * *

A/N- FIRST CHAPTER, DONEE!! WOOHOO!! Well, I know I have a lot of things to explain, like why was Sirius Harry's gofather with Tom AND James, but I'm too tired to explain them all now, I just really hope you like this story so far. And I dont know if it was rushed, but if it was, i apologize!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED REVIEWS! BUT NO FLAMES!!


	2. Awakening and Secrets Revealed

A/N- Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews so far!

Sinkme- Yes, Sirius is _supposed _to be dead, but I have a plan to make it that he's alive. And yes, everything went according to the last books. It gets AU at HBP, so it's an alternate sixth year. And for the third time, yes, I'm planning to have Snape in this story. I'm almost positive he'll be on the dark side, but I'm not entirely sure. But thank you for the great review!

Also, I know I have a lot of things to explain, like the prophecy, and about Jacqueline, Harry and Hermione's birth mother and Tom's wife. And I know I have to explain what happened to Sirius and Remus, and what happened when Dumbledore attacked Riddle Manor. I'll try to explain as much as I can in this chapter.

So, here we go, Chapter two of Darkness Reborn. PLEASE READ AN REVIEW! BUT YOU KNOW THE DRILL, NO FLAMES!

**Chapter Two: Awakening and Secrets Revealed**

All Hermione could remember was her father pouncing on her, her pleading for her father to stop, and strangely, Draco Malfoy threatening her father. Hermione sighed softly as she snuggled into the soft sheets. Wait. Soft sheets? Hermione opened her eyes suddenly, realizing that she wasn't in her small room, knowing that all she had was a thin, rough blanket and a pillow, since her father thought it was best for her to suffer every summer. Hermione sat up slowly, her body still aching in pain from her father's punishment, and looked around. The room she was in was all white. At first, Hermione thought that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, until she realized there were only two beds, and the room was much smaller and cleaner. And someone, who seemed in much worse condition than she was, occupied that bed. She got on her feet, wincing in pain from her aching muscles, and walked in baby steps toward the bed to see who was in the bed. She suddenly stopped when she saw enough to realize who it was. It was a boy, around her age, but he looked at least fourteen or thirteen of how thin he was. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, but what she recognized, was the wild black hair, the round glasses sitting on the table beside the boys bed, and the ever famous lightning bolt scar on his head. Hermione was shaking now, tears brimming her eyes. _Harry. _She knelt slowly to Harry's bed side, put a hand on his shoulder, and started to cry. But she didn't realize that Harry's eyes had opened,

"Hermione?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly started to hug him tightly, sobbing,

"Oh Harry! What happened to you? I wish I could have done something-"

"Hermione? Do you think you could let go? I'm still a little sore" Harry said, wincing in pain. Hermione immediately let go and sat on the bed beside him. Harry took his glasses from the table beside his bed and looked up at her bruised face,

"What happened?" he asked softly. Hermione turned away,

"I don't want to talk about it" she said quietly. Harry grabbed her hand,

"Tell me. I'll tell you what happened if you tell me" Hermione took a shaky breath and looked at him, brown meeting emerald green,

"Well, I haven't been very honest with you and Ron all these years. I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore" Harry gave a soft smile,

"Hermione, no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend" And with that, Hermione told Harry of what happened. How as soon as she got her Hogwarts letter, her father threatened her not to go, but how her curiosity got the best of her. She explained how every summer, her parents would pull off a fake greeting, and as soon as they got home, her mother would go out, and her father would sit by 

the television, drinking as much alcohol as he could, and either beating up Hermione, or passing out on the couch. She told him of how her mother was leaving her father and her, and Draco Malfoy saved her life. Harry's eyes widened at the mention of Malfoy,

"Are you positive it was Malfoy, Hermione? I mean, out of all people, _Malfoy?" _Hermione nodded,

"I'm positive. He sounded like Malfoy, looked like Malfoy, and pulled off the same smirk as Malfoy, but, not to me. And before I could say anything to him, I passed out. And, that's all I remember" she looked at Harry, who gave her a teary grin,

"Well, at least you're not alone with the abuse, I've been taking it ever since I was five" Hermione stared at him in shock

"Five? Your uncle started beating you at _five years old? _If Sirius would have known he would have-" Hermione stopped short after realizing what she had just said,  
"Harry-"

"It's alright Hermione" he whispered softly, cracking a sad grin "I'm used to losing people I consider family, remember?" Hermione chocked on a sob, but held it in as she took his hand,

"Well, you have me, and you will always have me, no matter what happens" Harry started to cry softly, as Hermione reached over to hug him. They stayed in that position until they heard the door open. The both quickly pulled out of the hug to see a woman at the door in a healer uniform. Her eyes widened in joy as she turned to the hallway,

"Master! Master! They're awake!" seconds later, a man appeared at the doorway, and the healer bowed to him. The man gave a curt nod, and the healer scurried out of the room. The man seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties, was around 6'3, with shoulder length black hair, a creamy white complexion, and a muscular build. His turquoise eyes stayed on Harry and Hermione and his lips formed into a soft, comforting smile. Harry felt a strange presence around him, feeling as if he's met him once before,

"There is nothing to be afraid of" said the man in a deep, but soft voice. Hermione asked the question going through her and Harry's head,

"Who are you?" she asked. The man sighed, as if afraid to hear Harry and Hermione's response if he told them, but he responded anyway,

"My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, but known to you as Lord Voldemort" Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she scooted closer to Harry, but Harry's seemed calm, but on the inside, his emotions were mixing into one. Harry's eyes narrowed,

"So you decided to torture us yourself, eh? Decided that the abuse wasn't enough punishment? Well, if you want to kill me, go ahead and kill me! I'd rather be dead than alive" Hermione turned sharply toward him

"Harry, don't say-"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have gotten it over with already" Voldemort said softly "I'm not here to hurt either of you" Harry raised an eyebrow,

"And you expect me to believe you? The man who murdered my parents and other innocents showing no mercy, the man whose vacation is going on raids and torturing muggles for no apparent reason? If you think I'm going to listen to you, let me just tell you right now, I think it would be best for you to just kill me, get it over with, because-"

"Harry, I said before, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already, in front of all my death eaters. But, do you see any death eaters around? No. So, will you and Miss Granger listen to what I have to say, or will I have to _make _you?"Voldemort said as calmly as he could, but sounding irritated. Harry sighed and leaned back against the pillows, not wanting to drag Hermione into any trouble he might cause. Voldemort sat on Hermione's bed, since she was in Harry's bed,

"Did anyone ever tell you two that I was married?" he asked softly, looking straight at Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, as Harry looked sick to his stomach. Voldemort chuckled,

"I guess not. I wouldn't think Dumbledore would tell anyone that I actually have a heart, especially the Boy Who Lived" Harry was about to say something to that remark, but Voldemort cut him off,

"Well, anyways, her name was Jacqueline Xavier, probably my first friend at Hogwarts. Even though I was a Slytherin, and she was a Ravenclaw, we both got very close, both of us growing up alone, but, we had each other. Around our fourth year, we started studying the Dark Arts, right under Dumbledore's nose. In sixth year, I finally got the courage to tell her my feelings for her, luckily, Jacqueline felt the same way. After Hogwarts, we secretly got married, while I was building my army against Dumbledore. You see, during my Hogwarts years, Dumbledore treated me like a son. He taught me everything he knew, or at least, everything I thought he knew. Turns out, it was all a scheme to get me to kill Grindelwald, the darkest wizard in history, in my time, but was planning on killing me off after, so he would look like the hero. But, I found out about it, and was able to escape with Jacqueline before my memory would be obliviated again" Harry's eyes widened, but Hermione was the one who spoke,

"Dumbledore would never-"but Voldemort cut her off,

"There are a lot of things nobody knows about him. But, anyways, as soon as I escaped, and Jacqueline and I got married, I started gathering followers from all around the world in the wizarding community. With over seven hundred followers around the world, I guess you can say, I was at my highest point. Nine months later, my wife gave birth to two beautiful children, Leila Adrienne and Russell Alexander, fraternal twins" Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of Voldemort having children,

"I loved them with all my heart, and so did my inner circle, which four of them were Leila's and Russell's god parents. I tried to be with my wife and children, yet run my army efficiently; after all, I couldn't let _all_ my death eaters know I had a heart. But, while I was away in Russia gaining more followers, Dumbledore and his order attacked the manor, where Jacqueline, Russell and Leila were" Voldemort stopped short, and took a shaky breath,

"Dumbledore killed Jacqueline, took Leila and Russell, and hid one with a muggle family, the other, with a light wizarding family. Some of my inner circle's memories were wiped, and Dumbledore sent them to the light side, including Russell's godfather" Hermione's eyes widened even wider, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry was no better. He had a feeling of what Voldemort was saying, but he prayed to Merlin it wasn't true,

"For fifteen years, I've been searching for them, trying to find where Dumbledore has hidden them. Then, I guess you can say a miracle happened. Lucius Malfoy was at St. Mungo's, trying to get as much information as he could, and, in a restricted section, he found Leila and Russell's birth certificates, and their adoption papers" With that, Voldemort took two pieces of paper from his robes, and handed one to Hermione, and one to Harry,

"I think you two should read these" he said, not looking at them. Hermione took a shaky breath and read the following,

_**Birth Name: Leila Adrienne Riddle**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Birth Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Birth Mother: Jacqueline Miranda Xavier-Riddle **_

_**Godfather: Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy **_

Hermione looked at the adoption papers, turning green,

_**Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Birth Date: September 19**__**th**__**, 1980**_

_**Adopted Father: Daniel Jay Granger**_

_**Adopted Mother: Rose Anna Smith-Granger**___

_**No Godparents**_

She turned to Harry, who was turning red with anger. Harry read it over and over, trying to process it in his mind,

_**Birth Name: Russell Alexander Riddle**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Birth Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Birth Mother: Jacqueline Miranda Xavier-Riddle**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black**_

_**Godmother: Bellatrix Black**_

_**Adopted Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Birth Date: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Adopted Father: James Austin Potter**_

_**Adopted Mother: Lily Marie Evans**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black**_

Harry couldn't believe it. All this time, he had a family, and Dumbledore thought it was best to deprive him of that for his own uses! He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione who was crying. He turned to Voldemort, whose eyes had tears in them,

"I'm sure that this is hard for you two" he said quietly, he started walking toward the door "I'll leave you two alone to talk, I'm sure you're exhausted. But I will be downstairs in the dining room. If either of you would like to join me, you are always welcome, but if you want to rest, that's very understandable too. But, I would like you two to have something first" Voldemort walked slowly toward them, taking out two chains from his robe. One was a silver chain, with a silver pendant on it with green emeralds spelling _R.A.R. _Harry knew it was for him, since it was the initials of his birth name. The other one was a golden heart shaped locket, with blue rhinestones on it forming into _L.A.R, _so Hermione knew it was for her. Voldemort handed them each their necklace,

"Your mother made these for you when you were born. I think after all these years, she would have wanted you to see her greatest work" he said softly, giving the two a small smile. With that, he walked toward the door, and left the room. Harry and Hermione sat there in shock, looking at the necklace. Harry's had very Slytherin details, the green and the silver, not to mention the painted black snake with emeralds as eyes staring at him. Hermione's had more Ravenclaw details, since Voldemort said their mother had been in Ravenclaw. Hermione slowly opened the locket, looking at the picture in it with tears in her eyes,

"Harry? I think this is a picture of us when our m-mother was alive" she whispered, stumbling on the word 'mother'. Harry looked at the picture, chocking a sob. In the picture he saw Voldemort, looking a lot like he did when he first came into the room, except much happier. In his arms was a baby girl, who he guessed was Hermione, with black curls and turquoise eyes. He then looked to the baby next to Hermione, recognizing it as himself, with black hair and forest green eyes. The last person Harry saw in the picture really drew him to the point of breaking down. Their birth mother. She was a beautiful woman, looking a lot like Lily Potter, except with forest green eyes instead of emerald, her hair was much darker, and her skin was a creamy white, like Voldemorts. Harry closed his eyes, just wishing that he could go back to that time,

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Hermione softly, eyes still on her locket. Harry nodded,

"As much as I didn't want to believe it at first, I think he is. Should we go down?" Hermione smiled,

"Yeah, I think we should" so Hermione and Harry got out of the bed, Hermione putting the locket over her head, and Harry putting his pendant around his neck, and walked down to the dining room.

* * *

Miles away, in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting on the disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,

"I WANT MY PAY!" roared a voice from the table. The voice came from a boy who could not be considered handsome. He was tall and lanky, with orange red hair, and blue eyes, which had a greedy glint in them. Freckles covered his face, and his teeth were gritted,

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD HAVE HERMIONE BY THE END OF THE SUMMER, BUT NOW SHES GONE! AND WHAT ABOUT GINNY? YOU'VE BEEN PROMISING HER POTTER FOR YEARS, NOW HE'S GONE TOO. HEADMASTER, YOU BETTER FIND THEM OR-"

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that you and Miss Weasley will have your pay soon" said a man calmly at the head of the table. He seemed very old, with wrinkles all over his face. His hair was white and long, so was his beard. His blue eyes twinkled from his half moon glasses as he looked at the order. Ron Weasley huffed and sat down, mumbling to himself. His sister, Ginny Weasley had the same angry look on her face as her brother, wanting what was hers. Ginny and Ron had joined the Order when Ron was in his fourth year. Ever since, they had been spying on Harry and Hermione, hoping to keep them in line. Their mother, Molly Weasley, started to speak,

"Albus, what if You-Know-Who found out about them? If he did, the light side will be doomed-"

"I promise you, Molly, that no matter what, the light side will prevail. And if Voldemort has told them, we will attack the manor, mortify their memories, and your children will get their rewards. Besides, I'm not even sure they will believe him. After telling Harry about the prophecy, I'm sure that will give him a better reason to kill Voldemort. And Miss Granger, I'm sure, will tag along with him. But there is nothing to worry about my dear; everything will go according to plan" Molly nodded, happy her children will get what they want. Dumbledore smiled, as the order started talks of the attack that might occur if Potter and Granger didn't return. Luckily neither Remus nor Tonks were here to hear his plans for Harry and Hermione; otherwise, he would have to wipe their memories again. Everything was going according to plan. Or, so in Dumbledore's mind. What Dumbledore didn't know that soon, two teenagers were going to change the course of the Wizarding World forever.

* * *

A/N- CHAPTER TWO IS DONEEE!! I hope you guys liked it! I know there is still A LOT to explain, but some more will be explained in the next chapter. I'm also thinking of bringing Bellatrix, the Malfoys, and Snape in the next chapter. And Harry and Hermione don't know their mother was a vampire yet (and if you didn't know, she is a vampire, and she turned Voldemort, so Voldemorts a vampire too, just to clear that up) Anyway, this will also be Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing (as you see above :D) But Remus was a part of the inner circle that's memory was wiped, and he was one of Voldemorts best friends (soon, I'll be calling Voldemort Tom in the story) So, ok. PLEASE REVIEW! BUT NO, ABSOLUTLEY, NO FLAMES (sorry for all those people who hate this story, but, if you hate it so much, bash it with your friends, not to me) THANK YOU!!


End file.
